


The Difference between a Good Joke and A Heart Felt Love Confession is the Sound of Your Laugh at the End

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers he's in love with his best friend. Now what? (Unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference between a Good Joke and A Heart Felt Love Confession is the Sound of Your Laugh at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2014! I'm feeling really bad for all these unfinished fics but beginnings are my strong point... everything else? Not so much.

If this story was a perfect love story, then the introduction of the story would certainly not be this. The title wouldn’t be something as sad and vague as “The Difference between a Good Joke and a Heart Felt Love Confession is the Sound of Your Laugh at the End”. The main character would certainly not be John Egbert. The love interest would not be Dave Strider, and the story line wouldn’t be as cliché as falling in love with your best friend.

And love was always a bit over here and over there. It’s too, chaotic, unpredictable. And some days you don’t have feelings about anything or anyone, but then there are times when that familiar face you’ve seen a thousand times a day becomes something exotic and new. You want to lean close, touch their cheek to see if they’re real, and ask them in a whisper if it’s alright to throw away the sun because their eyes are bright enough to light the dark.

Or something like that. Maybe you just want to punch their face because their perfect existence in this world is too baffling for a mind such as yours to comprehend. Who the fuck knows anything anymore.

So anyway the main character, John, is currently experiencing that exact problem. The time of a mutual platonic friendship was indeed over. It’s gone with the wind. John’s realization that Dave was cause of the thumping in his heart, and the sweat on his palms, gave John a rush of emotion that he never knew he possessed. Most of said emotions sucked. Most of said emotions began with _want_.

John _wanted_ Dave. He wanted to lean on him during their bus ride to school; he wanted to kiss him goodbye before Dave went to class; he wanted to text him until he knew everything about that boy; he wanted to have Dave close and more than anything, John wanted Dave to want him just as equally.

This was the beginning of John’s conflict. Alas, he was a desperate teenager full of love for his best friend. Whatever should he do to win the affection of his beloved? John has no fucking clue. What John does know is how to throw a good tantrum, but that’s not sexy enough to win a seemingly indifferent high school hipster wannabe.

If John wanted good advice for romantic shenanigans, he would have gone to Rose about it, but she and Dave were neighbors. John can’t count the number of times Dave had casually walked into the Lalonde household and take Rose’s laptop just for the heck of it. So a definite no on asking Rose. This leaves one person.

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 23:33- -  
EB: jade, jade wake up.  
EB: jade.  
EB: jade help.   
EB: i’m having thoughts about things.  
GG: john, you need to be more specific  
GG: and i wasn’t sleeping :P  
GG: and it’s almost twelve  
EB: i’m sorry.  
EB: i keep bothering you at messed up hours, but i’m trying really not to freak out right now.  
EB: and i need someone for moral support, and honestly the best choice right now is you.  
GG: john! i’m so flattered!  
GG: but worried!  
GG: why do you need moral support? :o  
GG: (is your dad sneaking in toy clowns into your room again)  
EB: no. he's over that.  
EB: i hope.  
EB: wait, what are you doing up so late jade?  
GG: secret :D  
EB: oh okay. i respect that you won’t tell me.  
EB: well would you look at the time!  
EB: looks like we can't finish this chat jade. oh well!  
EB: good night, sleep tight.  
GG: dang it john >:o  
GG: john you were about to tell me something!  
GG: It seemed pretty important   
EB: what, no!  
EB: um, just forget about it jade. it’s just something dumb i'm thinking about.  
GG: john! usually you’re so direct to me. are you okay?  
EB: I’m fine,  just haven’t been feeling normal lately.  
GG: D: john i’m totally here for you  
GG: oh, i wish i was good at cheering you up.  
EB: it’s okay, you’re doing just fine jade! um, anyway… the whole reason why i wanted to talk was because i sort of want to kind of ask you a question.  
GG: john are you avoiding the topic again?  
EB: no, i swear. i’m not.  
EB: i just have a feeling that it would be easier talking about it if i asked you a question.  
EB: okay.  
EB: how do i get dave strider to laugh?  



End file.
